Trust
by ald134
Summary: At the end of twilight, all the characters live happily ever after, Right? Wrong, Reneesme grew up away from home, and now she's back, living with jake, but can she trust him?
1. Escape from creepy guy

** I do not own twilight**

The second I woke, I knew something felt wrong.

Drearily I sat up, and scanned my surroundings. The white walls stood out, compared to my purple ones at home. The windows were covered with hand sewn white curtains, not my black store-bought ones.

The room smelled like chocolate chip cookies, and I was wondering if I should ignore the bright light streaming in through the windows and go back to sleep. Then the door heard footsteps cross the white room, and I decided to count them. 12. It took 12 steps to cross this small room.

"God, you're so beautiful Nessie, I can't wait till' you wake up. Then you'll know there's magic in the world. You're my magic Nessie."

Creepy. That's all I can say. What he said was absolutely creepy. At that moment I knew I had to run away. His head was resting on my chest, and he didn't seem to want to move for a while, so I thought I had some time to devise a plan.

This is my crazy plan: as soon as he leaves I tie my sheets together and open the window. Then, I tie my sheets to the four poster bed and through the sheets out the window. Then I simply write a quick note saying 'bye, you guys are creepy, please don't try to find me (PS I'm calling the cops)' and jump out the window. Simple, its got to work right?

Then maybe I could run to the nearest gas station, find out where I am, and then call 911. I can run pretty fast, I mean, I am the fastest runner in my track team.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I could hear the creaking of the door, and a deep voice saying:

"Jake, Sam wants you for a minute"

The creepy guy, whose name must have been Jake, replied by saying a simple ok, then very slowly lifting his head off my chest and walking away. Very. Slowly.

When he was five steps out the door, and the door was closed I jumped up quietly and quickly got to work. Of course I could still hear the mumblings outside the door:

Jake wanted to check on me because he heard a "scary noise" and the other guy insisted Sam needed him immediately.

They continued walking, and I continued working. I was ready to slide down the sheets in about two minutes. Of course, the world just wants me to be captured, because a tall guy, who was probably Jake, opened the door slowly at first, then when he saw I wasn't there, faster until it was fully opened and slammed against the wall.

Our eyes locked from across the room, and a flood of memories came rushing back to me, but I had to ignore them. I would check through them later, right now I concentrated on the fear in jakes eyes.

A smirk appeared on my face, as I dropped out the window. Reaching the ground in two seconds, I began to run. And run. And run.


	2. recapture at a gas station

Sometimes I feel so free, like I can run forever. This moment was one of those times. I would have kept running and running and running forever. Through the trees, over that log, jump that puddle. Every movement came naturally, like it was all preplanned. One of the memories came crashing down on me.

_A soft laugh echoed through the trees, sweet as a bell._

"_Jake" the voice cried happily, "stop"_

"_Never!" Jake laughed happily, continuing to tickle Reneesme._

No. I refuse to know him. I never have, and never will know Jake. I'm distracting myself. I need to concentrate.

I skid to a stop in front of a gas station. Once inside I walk up to the checkout counter, where a bored looking person sat listening to his iPod. When I was about five steps away his head snapped up, and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with urgency

"Um…. I kind of need to use a phone" I replied curiously

"Sorry, I can't let you do that," he said still in shock

I started to ask why, when he seemed to snap out of his shock. He jumped over the counter, grabbed me and flung me over his back. I did the first thing I could think of, started pounding his back, and yelling as loud as I can in his ear.

He started apologizing, over and over again, but refused to put me down. After a while I stopped screaming, and pounding, but he continued to walk down the road. Several cars passed, but no one stopped him. Finally the silence was killing me.

"So, what's your name?" I asked bored

"Seth" he replied with an equal amount of bored in his voice

"Huh and why did you kidnap me?"

He didn't answer that one, or any of my other questions. So, the rest of the time we were silent, so, so, so, silent. After about 10 minutes, I started to recognize the house I jumped out of. We were getting nearer and nearer.

At that point I started freaking out again, kicking, screaming, and even biting started again. People started coming out of their houses to stare at us. A shot of hope rushed through me. Maybe these people would call the police. All that stopped when a tall man stepped onto his porch.

"It's ok everybody, she's just a little sleep deprived" he said in a deep voice.

Everyone who was standing outside, all gave the tall man a skeptical look before going inside again. What kind of sleep deprived person has to be carried through a neighborhood?

Seth marched up the stairs with me still on his back and dropped me right onto the tall man's porch.

I looked up to stare at them, the two were petrifying.


	3. I'm delusional

This chapter is for:

Annabanana94-my first reviewer, thank you for favoriting and following

Funny Bunni987-my first follower

Laura-who is not a twilight fan but still read this

They dragged me into the house, literally DRAGGED me. when I was far enough inside, they slammed the door and hauled me onto the couch. They really didn't need to though, I mean I have legs and all.

I straightend myself, and stared at them, hoping they would just get up and let me free or something. The tall guy started lecturing me, saying his name was sam, and that I shouldn't run away like that again, and no good would come of it.

He was wrong, I had seen something while I ran away, a sign that clearly said:

**_Forks Washington 2 mi_**

I lived in New York, so, it's going to be a long walk home. One thing was clear, I needed a plan to escape, and it better be a good one.

I was roughly pulled out of my thoughts by the entering of pregnant woman. She had had a kind face, and I could tell she would try her best to help me. When she walked in Sam stopped lecturing me, and looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face. It was kind of creepy.

She crossed the room, toward Sam then glanced at me. then she pulled Sam's ear, tugging him toward a kitchen area. That made me smirk, and seth tense up.

She whisper-yelled at him for a while, her voice just out of hearing range, and he whispered his response back much kinder. They talked like this for a little, before her face softened and she sighed. She walked out of the kitchen swiftly, before speaking.

"hi, I'm Emily, are you Hungary?" she asked as if I was a little kid

I nodded before following her into the kitchen. Emily gestured to a stool, which I sat down on.

"how about soup?" she asked again

I nodded again, and she put the soup into a bowl then threw it into the microwave. After that Emily started asking me question after question about simple things: my favorite color, my favorite book, and what music I liked. I answered every question she threw at me in a one word answer. I knew it was rude, but I wanted out of this house.

The microwave beeped to signal to soup was done, a Emily took it out a put it gently down in front of me. She handed me a spoon, and I drained the bowl in about two minutes.

After I was fed, Emily started asking me more complicated questions: my interests, family and friends. This time I gave more complicated answers, I had two parents, no siblings and three best friends: Laura, Haley, and Georgia.

Without warning another memory came back:

**_"Its ok Bella, I got Renesme, sue and I will take good care of her."_**

**_"Are you sure?" mom asked_**

**_"Positive, besides Seth and Leah are here to help us decorate the tree too, so if anything goes wrong, I can blame them"_**

These vision things CAN NOT be memories, I just met Seth, and I don't even know a Leah. These are probably just delusions or something.

Yeah, I'm just delusional.


	4. Are they TRYING to confuse me

Please review, PLEASE!

Emily continued to ask me questions, and I continued to answer them. That is until another tall guy stormed through the door, looking around franticly. His eyes locked on mine, and he let out a sigh of relief. He started to walk towards me and I started to lean back as far as I could.

When he came close enough he started hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. When he finally let go of me I started gasping for breath, and the tall guy started backing away with this hurt look in his eyes. He started shaking, literally SHAKING, then ran out the door.

"I hope Jacob is okay" Emily said pitifully

I had gained control of my breathing by then, and looked at Emily curiously.

"Why?" I asked

"Because," Emily sighed "He loves you, so much"

"How? I don't even know him" I asked again

"You did, a long time ago" Emily said

That didn't make any sense; if I knew Jacob a long time ago wouldn't I have been really young? Too young to remember? I was about to ask, but Emily started walking over to Sam. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded.

"Soon," Sam mumbled

What was going on? Were they _trying _to confuse me? Some people never make sense.

"Renesme, why don't you take a nap? You've had a long day" Sam said kindly, but the look on his face told me something bad was going to happen if I didn't.

I nodded and Followed Emily to the whit room I had been in this room. That Afternoon I dreamed that a tall man turned into a giant wolf. It was REALLY weird. Seriously I must be crazy or something. Crazy _and_ delusional, great.

The next thing I remember is being shoved awake roughly and harshly being told to get up. I was still tired and it was still dark out, so I couldn't see who it was. I did recognize the voice from this morning; it was the voice of the guy who said Sam needed to see Jake.

He handed me a stack of clothes, and left the room. I just realized I was still wearing my plain blue sweatshirt and jeans from yesterday, which had gotten dirty from running in the woods. I walked to the door and felt the wall for the light switch and flicked it on. Then I walked to the pile of clothes on the bed, and examined them.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and Emily opened it.

"There's a Bathroom across the hall that you can use," she said softly "Paul isn't the most helpful."

I nodded once again, and grabbed the pile of clothes off the bed. After Emily left I slipped out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom. I turned on the water, and examined myself in the mirror. My usual curly red hair looked more brown than red now, because it was caked with mud. My brown eyes still looked okay, but my face was the dirtiest.

When I got out of the shower I looked much better. My hair had returned its red glow and it was already starting to dry into soft curls. I looked to the clothes Paul had handed me. They were all the right size, and in my favorite color.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. As soon as I was in the living room, Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me out the back door. He started mumbling about having to retell me the legends.


	5. A short tragedy

_A/N Ok people, first off, I DO NOT own twilight. Second, please review! I am begging you! review, review, review! Even if you think this is the WORST STORY EVER, review, and tell me how I can make it better. I don't even care if it's some pointless story about your cat! I just want you to review! Third, if you happen to like reading horror stories, check out my stories on fictionpress. _

_Special thanks to - Brrpenguin, and Annabanana94_

_I hope this answers your questions you guys! P.S. this is not a flash back, and no one but David knows this._

_kiwi, review, enjoy - Ald_

Lori and David Wheaton grew up being next door neighbors, and although David had had a crush on Lori for years, they didn't start going out until their senior year.

The two were happily married on April 12th 1996, and by the time the year was over, Lori was 6 months pregnant. Lori and David were informed they were to have a baby boy, and that he was growing healthily.

After three more months of patiently waiting, Lori went in to the doctor's office for her visit on her due date. She was worried because she hadn't felt her baby kick in a while. The doctor took some X-rays, and did some tests, and had to inform Lori that, her baby had died. The worst part was that the only way to get it out was to give birth.

The tragedy would scar Lori forever, mentally and physically, because she was no longer able to conceive. She would cry every night for her dead baby, and turned into a zombie like creature due to lack of sleep.

David tried to comfort her, and finally he decided enough was enough. One night he went out and, found the prettiest 10-year-old girl he could find. The next he kidnapped her from her house, after her mom had kissed her good night. He was very careful that night, being unnaturally quiet, so quiet the vampires down stairs had no idea what had happened.

David took her back to his laboratory, he was a scientist you see, and preformed his experiment. He had been working on a machine that could make you younger. That night he made Renesme years younger, making her only 2 months.

The experiment made Renesme forget all her memories as the forces of nature are not to be experimented with. Renesme would now grow normally, and live normally, as she had lost her power of sharing her memories.

The next morning Renesme was presented to Lori as a gift. Lori fell in love with her instantly. Lori asked David what her name was and he told her the name he had her mother call her the night he took her, Renesme.

Lori thought Renesme was adopted, and that her loving husband had bought Renesme for her. Lori never would find out the truth, and neither would Renesme. That is, if a certain werewolf hadn't come along to pick up a new blanket for his wife, Emily. And if that Wolf hadn't seen Renesme skipping along on her daily path to school.

That secret might have remained, but ever since Renesme woke up in a strange yet oddly familiar room, she regained her powers, and her memory of what had happened before.


	6. Disaproving Staring!

** Thanks to everyone for their support! Sorry it took so long to update...**

Seth continued to pull me around the house, until we were in the back yard. In the back of the house, there was a beach and Jacob, Paul, Sam, and a few others I didn't recognize, were collecting drift wood and pilling it onto a giant fire pit type thing.

When we were ten feet away, Jacob's head snapped up in my direction, as he could feel my presence. When he saw me, he stopped picking up wood and walked/ran to me and Seth, who was still mumbling.

One of the others saw Jacob trot away, and followed his direction until his eyes locked on mine. I suddenly felt subconscious, as if I looked horrible, which was silly because I just took a shower. His eyes were disapproving, and his face was locked in a permanent frown.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob said eagerly, his face was lit up in a gigantic smile, but the one with the disapproving stare interrupted him.

"Okay, I think that's enough wood people. Let's get started" The man with the disapproving stare stated, cutting off whatever Jacob was about to say.

Everyone took that as a serious order, and gathered around the pit, which someone had set on fire. I followed them and sat down next to Jacob who was eagerly patting the dirt beside him.

"Today we have gathered to share the legends of our people." The man with the stare started. As he continued, I grew more and more interested. He told unbelievable tales of shape shifters and cold ones, known today as vampires.

When he finished, I was desperate to know more. I turned to Jake, looking for details, but instead found curiosity. His gaze was fixed on me, and he seemed to be in some sort of trance. Seth noticed too, and a mischievous smile crept upon his face, like frost might creep up a window in the winter. He slowly moved his figures in between Jacobs face and mine, the he snapped. Jacobs "trace" was broken instantly, but something different stirred inside of him.

He lunged at Seth and tackled him. Jake raised his fist to punch Seth, before he realized what he was doing and slowly lowered it. He got off of Seth, and looked at his hands which were spread out in front of him, then took off running to the woods surrounding the beach.

I turned around to face everyone else, who had quieted and were staring at us. I Decided I had had enough for today. I stood up and walked toward the house, but looked out to the woods, where I swear I saw a pair of dark eyes through the woods.


	7. Battle stratogy

Chapter 7

That night I fell asleep peacefully. I dreamed a lot, but didn't remember most of it. Must not have been important right? I accurately woke up normally this time. The room looked the same as yesterday, with the bright sun-lit windows and cream colored furniture, but something was different. I noticed a new pile of clothes sitting on top of a dresser across the room.

My mind drifted, to my friends back home in Port Sequim. Fiona was a fiery red head, and very free spirited, always willing to do the right thing or the dangerous thing. Maggie was the realistic one, brainy and responsible. She had square glasses and was really strong because of all the books she carried around. I was the leader because everyone always listened to me, for some unknown reason (Maggie once did an experiment on it, which resulted in 20 people eating 2 pounds of pumpkin pie). Ada was the deciding factor on all of our votes. She was quiet but wise, not like Maggie, but more skill full and street smart.

Together we lead a team of about 50 people, all who consider themselves outsiders. Everyone had a place in our "army" and everyone was welcomed. If ever one left our group, we mourned as if they were dead. And if anyone was ever threatened we would become like the secret service, and instantly protect them with our lives.

Protect them with our lives…. That's it! I just need to make contact. I could run away again but that didn't really work out. I could just ask to use the phone, but I don't think they'd let me. Even if they did, they could probably over hear my conversation.

I just need to wait long enough for them to trust me, and then back stab them. I can't become attached, I just can't.

I was jerked out of my plans by the loud laughing down stairs. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and then a couple seconds later, my door creaked open. Emily walked in with a tray of pancakes, juice and strawberries. She set the tray on my lap, and I ate in silence, while she sat at the foot of the bed.

She cleared her throat.

"Today you are going to meet with your biological parents." She announced

I'm pretty sure my eyes turned into saucers.

"Anything else you have to announce?" I asked sarcastically, still in semi shock

"Why doesn't Jake explain it to you?"

I gazed questioningly at her as she motioned him in. Emily sat up and exited and Jake immediately took her place. He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and dropping a bomb on me. (Figuratively)

"Your parents are vampires, and I'm a ware wolf"

REVEIW!


	8. Another genius plan

"Wait, What?" I exclaimed

"You heard me, I'm a werewolf." Jake said determinedly

"But… If my parents are vampires, wouldn't that make me one too?"

Jake nervously shifted in his seat at the foot of my bed.

"Yes… We are still trying to figure that part out. When you were little you used to be half vampire. Before… you know … you were kidnapped"

"Half vampire?" I asked, curiously

"Your mom was a human when you were conceived."

Silence rolled over the room, you could hear laughter downstairs, and Jake stared at me. And stared at me. And stared at me. It was ongoing and never ending.

"Well come on then"

Jake forced me out of bed; I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday so I was rushed out the door after putting on a pair of muddy boots. Jake picked me up bridal style, walked a bit, and then opened the door to a 19 something Volkswagens rabbit. He gently slid me into the passenger side before closing the door and walking over to the driver's side.

Jake started the engine and drove for what seemed forever. Finally he pulled up to a mansion, with a ton of really pale vampires outside.

Ada rolled the dice.

She lifted up the top hat and moved 7 spaces on the game board.

"Marvin gardens" she mumbled to herself. Then louder"Hey banker, I want to buy this property. And would you pleeeeease stop pacing."

"Monopoly? MONOPOLY? Nessie is missing and you're playing MONOPOLY?" Fiona screamed

Maggie was busily typing on the computer "would you guys please stop yelling, I'm trying to reach Nessie's phone records which should lead to her phone's location." She said without moving an inch.

The attic bedroom went quiet and the rain seemed to pound even harder against the windows. Fiona walked over to the squishy water-bed and flopped down. Ada went back to playing her board game and Maggie continued typing.

Things stayed that way for about an hour until Maggie yelled.

"I've got it!"

Fiona jumped up and ran over to the bright computer screen, Ada quickly followed.

"Her location is in la push Washington, Fiona hand me a map please."

The map was brought over and the distance was calculated at about 90 miles away.

"Should we tell the police and Nessie's parents?" Maggie asked Ada

"No, that would admit to hacking and, I don't think Nessie would want such a big fuss. No, we'll just arrange a big all weekend party as an excuse to gather the army, and go over to this la push place. That way we can search all weekend if we have to."

And yet another one of Ada's genius plans was born.


	9. This is war

Chapter 9

Fiona was the best at communicating. She gathered the army.

Maggie was the best at researching. She planned everything down to the last detail.

Ada was the wisest and calmed the two when needed.

Together they were unstoppable.

They would recapture their leader.

"Renesme!" Bella shrieked as she rushed over to me.

At least that's what the rest of them called her when they tried to calm her down. (She was in tears)

"I can't believe it's you!"

Bella set me down, but continued to hug me. Finally she stopped hugging me after she realized I wasn't going to hug back. A sad look crossed her face, and Bella took a few steps back. Everyone was silent before a pale blonde man welcomed me, shook my hand, and led me toward the mansion.

A lot of boringness happened then but basically they all introduced themselves, and offered me food (delicious pancakes and ice cream). My mom told the story of me gone missing (apparently I was tucked into bed and never seen again). They also told me I have magical abilities. That freaked me out.

"Look I'm not your daughter, I live with my parents in Port Angeles, and my best friends Fiona Maggie and Ada and, and I… she was silenced because a white cloth was placed over her mouth. And she was dragged out of the room by a team of three ninjas wearing black. She was placed in the back of a white van and driven immediately out of the property.

As soon as they were five miles away, the ninjas took off their masks reveling themselves to be none other than Fiona Maggie and Ada.

The vampires stood still and silent as their precious Renesmee was taken from them once again. They couldn't do anything because of Maggie's programing device with the ability to stun humans temporarily. The only ones who could move were the ninjas because of their special anti-Maggie's-programing things clipped on their belts.

When it was deactivated they started making plans. A war was to begin.

Sorry for the super short chapter, I have a question

1) whats going to happen to renesme, I don't really know!?

2) whos point of view do you like better?

sorry if it seems rushed or anything, but you guys deserve a chapter


End file.
